Lineages from Charlemagne to Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)
First Lineage #Charlemagne m. Lady Hildegarde of Suabla #Emperor Louis I of France m. Judith the Fair of Bavarie #King Charles II m. Ermentrude of Orleans #King Louis IV of France m: Princess Gerberga of Saxony #Charles, Duke of Nether Lorraine m. Bonne, Countess of d'Arderne #Gerberga, Countess of Lorraine m. Lambert I, Count of Mous #Lady Mahuat de Louvaine m. Eustace I, Count of Boulogne #Eustace II, Count of Boulogne m. Ida de Bouillon of Lorraine #Geoffrey de Boulogne m. daughter of Geoffrey de Mandeville #William de Boulogne m. Unknown #Pharamond de Boulogne de Tingry m. Matilda #Lady Sybilla de Boulogne de Tyngrie m. Enguerrand de Fiennes #William de Fiennes, Lord of Martock m. Unknown #Unknown Daughter m. Bartholomew de Hampden #Sir Reginald de Hampden m. Anges Burton #Sir Alexander de Hampden m. Marian Herdby #Sir Reginald de Hampden m. Nichola de Grenville #Sir John de Hampden m. Joan d'Alesbury #Sir Edmund de Hampden m. Joan Belknap #Sir John de Hampden m. Elizabeth de Walesbury #Lady Anne de Hampden m. William de Puttenham #Nicholas Putnam m. Unknown #Henry Putnam m. Unknown #Richard Putnam m. Joan #John Putnam m. Unkown #Nicholas Putnam m. Margaret Goodspeed #John Putnam (1580-1662) m. Priscilla #John Putnam III (1627-1710) m. Rebecca Prince #Lt. James Putnam (1661-1727) m. Sarah Brocklebank (1664-1717) #Batholomew Putnam (1687-1723) m. Mary Putnam (1690), daughter of Joseph Putnam #Joseph Putnam (1714-?) m. Sarah Urann #Hannah Putnam (1758-1831) m. Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) #Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778-1860) m. Lucy Hall (1782-1802) #Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) m. Lucretia Wainright (1810-?) #Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b.1921) Second Lineage #Charlemagne m: Lady Hildegarde of Suabla #Emperor Louis I of France m: Judith the Fair of Bavarie #King Charles II m: Ermentrude of Orleans #Princess Egiva m: King Charles III of France #King Louis IV of France m: Princess Gerberga de Saxe #Princess Mathilde of France m: Conrad le Pacifique, King of Arles #Lady Bertha m: Eudes I, 2nd Count of Blois #Eudes II, 4th Count of Blois and Champagne m: Lady Ermengarde d'Auvergne #Lady Berthe de Blois m: Lady Gonnor #Lady Havoi de Bretagne m: Hoel V, duke of Bretagne (?-1084) #Alain I, Duke of Bretagne (?-1119) m: Lady Ermengarde #Prince Conan III, Duke of Bregagne, Prince of Rennes and Nantes (?-1148) m: Lady Mathilde #Lady Bertha de Bretagne m: Alain II, Count de Penthievre, Duke of Bretagne, Earl of Richmond #Lady Constance de Bretagne (?-1171) m: Alian III, Viscount de Rohan #Alain IV, Viscount de Rohan, Count of Brittany, Baron le Zouche (?-1196) m: Lady Mabilla de Fougers #Roger le Zouche, Baron le Zouche m: Unknown #Roger le Zouche, Baron le Zouche (?-1199) m: Lady Margaret #Sir Thomas Greene, MP, 5th Baron de Greene de Boketon (c1288-c1352) #*m. Lady Lucy le Zouche (c1279-1326) #Sir Henry Greene, SL, 6th Barond de Greene de Boketon (1310-1370) #*m. Lady Katherine de Boketon de Drayton (1314-1369) #Sir Henry Greene, KG, Lord of Greene Norton and Drayton (c1352-1399) #*m. Lady Mathilda de Mauduit (c1354-bet1380/1455) #Sir Thomas Greene, Lord of Isham (c1373-1417) m. Lady Mary Talbot (c1383-1434) #Sir John Greene, Lord of Drayton (c1408-1486) m. Lady Mary Margaret Greene (c1408-1442) #Robert Greene, Lord of Bowridge HIll (bet1423/1442-bet1500/1545) m. Eizabeth Unknown does not connect #Robert Greene of Gillingham (c1480-aft1542) m. Elizabeth Wrogg (c1503-bet1533/1603) #Richard Greene (c1510-) m. Joan Converse (1534-1606) #Richard Greene (c1540-) m. Mary Hooker (1567-1617) #Surgeon John Greene (c1594-1658) m. Joan Tatterhsall #Thomas Greene (1628-1717) m. Elizabeth Barton #Capt. Nathaniel Greene (1679-1714) m. Ann Gould #Benjamin Greene (c1712-1776) m. Mary Chandler #enjamin Greene (1738-1808) m. Elizabeth Hubbard #Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) m. Henry Wainwright (?-1827) #Lucretia Wainwright (1810-?) m. Frederic Hall Bradlee (1771-1851) #Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) m. Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) #Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) #Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b1921) Third Lineage *Emperor Charlemagne (742-818) m: Hildegarde of Swabia (c758-783) *Emperor Louis I the Pious (778-840) m: Princess Ermengarde of Hesbania (c778-818) *Rutpert IV, Count of Wormgau (c820-866) m: Princess Adelaide of the Carolingians c824-890) *King Robert I Capet of France (866-923) m: Beatrice de Vermandois (?-c931) *Hugh I, Duke of the Franks (c895-956) m: Princess Hedwige of Saxony (c922-965) *King Hugh Capet of France (941-996) m: Lady Adela of Aquitaine (945-1006) *Ranigerus V, Count of Hainault (c950-1013) m: Princess Hedewige of France (c972-aft1013) *Eblo I, Count de Reimes de Rouci (c989-1033) m: Lady Beatrix d'Hainault (998-aft1035) *Hildou III de Montidier, 4th Count of Montdidier de Roucy m: Adela de Roucy )1014-1063) *Hugh de Clermont, 2nd Count of Clermont & Creil (c1030-1101) m: Lady Margaret de Roucy (c1035-c1110) *Gilbert de Clare, 2nd Earl of Clare (c1065-1117) m: Adeliza de Clermont (c1066-c1117) *Alberic de Vere, 2nd Baron of Oxford (c1072-1141) m: Lady Adeliza de Clare (1092-1163) *Hugh Bigod, 1st Earl of Norfolk, (c1099-1177) m: Juliana de Vere (c1116-1199) *Roger Bigod, 2nd Earl of Norfolk (c1148-1221) m: Lady Isabella de Warren *Hugh Bigod, 3rd Earl of Norfolk (c1186-c1225) m: Lady Maud Marshall *Sir Ralph Bigod, Kt m: Lady Berta Furnival *Sir John FitzGeoffrey FitzPiers m: Lady Isabell Bigod (c1210-c1239) *John FitzJohn m: Unknown *William de Ceauchamp (?-1298), 1st & 9th Earl of Warwick m: Maud FitzJohn (c1238-1301) *Richard Talbot, Lord of Eccleswall (1250-1306) m: Lady Sarah Beauchamp (c1255-aft1317) *Gilbert Talbot, 1st Baron Talbot (1276-1346) *Richard Talbot, 2nd Baron Talbot (c1305-1356) *Gilbert Talbot, 3rd Baron Talbot (c1332-1387) *Sir Richard Talbot, 4th Baron Talbot (c1361-1396) Talbot m: Lady Ankarel le Strange *Sir Thomas Greene, Lord of Isham (c1373-1417) m: Lady Mary Talbot (c1383-1434) *Sir John Greene, Lord of Drayton (c1408-1486) m: Lady Mary Margaret Greene (c1408-1442) *Robert Greene, Lord of Bowridge HIll (bet1423/1442-bet1500/1545) m: Eizabeth Unknown does not connect (as above) *Robert Greene, Lord of Bowrdige Hill (c1500-c1558) m: Elizabeth Wrogg (c1503-bet1533/1603) *Richard Greene of Bowridge Hill (1527-1608) m: Joan Converse (1534-1606) *Richard Greene of Bowridge Hill (1550-1617) m: Mary Hooker (1567-1617) *Surgeon John Greene, Gent (c1590-1658) m: Joan Tatterhsall *Thomas Greene (1628-1717) m: Elizabeth Barton *Capt. Nathaniel Greene (1679-1714) m: Ann Gould *Benjamin Greene I (c1712-1776) m: Mary Chandler *Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) m: Elizabeth Hubbard *Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) m: Henry Wainwright (?-1827) *Lucretia Wainwright (1810-?) m: Frederic Hall Bradlee (1771-1851) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b1921) Fouth Lineage *Edward III of England m: Phillippa of Hainault *Prince John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster m: Katherine Swynford *John Beaufort, 1st Earl of Somerset m: Lady Margaret Holland *James I of Scotland m: Lady Joan Beaufort *James II of Scotland m: Mary of Guelders *James III of Scotland m: Princess Margaret of Denmark *James IV of Scotland (1473-1513) m Marion Boyd (c1470-1559) *James Douglas, 3rd Earl of Morton (-1548) m: Catherine Stewart (c1495-1554) *James Douglas (1516-1581), 4th Earl of Morton m: Lady Elizabeth Douglas (-1574) *Archibald Douglas of Pittendreich (1556-) m: Elizabeth Sutherland *Robert Douglas (c1588-1614) m: Lady Jean Ross *Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) m: Ann Mattle *Dea. John Chandler (1634-1703) m: Elizabeth Douglas (1641-1711) *Hon. Col. John Chandler (1665-1743) m: Mary Raymond *Hon. Col. John Chandler (1693-1762) m: Hannah Gardiner *Benjamin Greene I (c1712-1776) m: Mary Chandler (1717-1756) *Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) m: Elizabeth Hubbard *Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) m: Henry Wainwright (?-1827) *Lucretia Wainwright (1810-?) m: Frederic Hall Bradlee (1771-1851) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (b1921) Refferences Books *Americans of Royal Descent by Charles H. Browning Internet Category:Descendants of Charlemagne